


Heroes always get remembered (But you know legends never die)

by Tilly_the_Mouse



Category: Ever After High
Genre: ...also why most of them are acting a lot more mature, BECAUSE THEY ARE, Because yes, Forest Bros!, Gen, Multi, My headcanon for Poppy is just using constant, Of course they get into petty squabbles and fights, Post Dragon Games, Since canon and timelines arent a thing really here, Storybook of Legends is just like 'surprise bitch', The Charming siblings are 'ride or die' af, WHO WANTS A SEQUEL?!, Which is why Headmaster Grimm is being so chill, almost like a fairytale or something, and treating them like almost-adults, because while they're young adults, playing fast and loose with canon, they are still ridiculous teenagers, things are getting downright dramatic, this is a little later in their school years so they're closer to graduating, unironic nicknames for people like 'bro' and 'champ'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilly_the_Mouse/pseuds/Tilly_the_Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Dragon Games, things had seemed like they'd finally settle down. Nope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -Shrugs-  
> I dunno what to say guys. I've just had this idea stuck in my head(Because of course I do: It's fairy tales). Since it stayed stuck I decided to write it down. Since I kept writing it down I decided to post it.
> 
> Sorry bout it.

Daring was depressed, well as depressed as a charming could be. It had been a month since 'the kiss', as it was being called around the school rumor mill, had happened. A month since everything he thought to be ahead of him slipped through his hands.

 

When he told his parents about it, they consulted the family legacy scroll (which had the prophesied stories of every generation of charming) to look over it again. What they had initially thought to be his future was in actuality Darling's, thanks to a particularly nasty dust spot.

 

Looking at his sister now, happily eating lunch with Apple, he couldn't help but feel... Something. He couldn't quite place a word for the feeling rolling around chest. He was certainly happy for them both, Apple had done nothing but plan her happily ever after since they were children, and Darling finally got to be the hero instead of the damsel. There was also a longing there for his own story, colored with a twinge of jealousy of what could have been his. It wasn't enough though because the primary thing he felt was relief. He had gone along and played the part when it was him, but being Apple's prince had never resonated as soundly with him as everyone thought.

 

Which left him with a confusing soup of thoughts that he didn't know how to sort through. He was brought out of his thoughts when the bell signaling the end of lunch rang. He gathered his things and headed to Grimmnastics, taking his mood with him.

 

Before he got to the locker rooms to change, Coach Breadman called him aside, along with Sparrow Hood. "Alright before we get started headmaster Grimm wanted to see you-" he stopped when he counted the group in attendance. "Where's Cerise?" Seeing their collective shrugs he continued.

 

"I'll get someone to find her, in the meantime, Headmaster Grimm wants to see you two. And if I find out it's because you've been slacking on your studies and are put on academic suspension, I'll make you run laps until your legs crumble!" He punctuated his warning with a sharp blow of his whistle, dismissing them to leave.

 

Reaching the headmasters office, daring wasn't surprised to find other members of his class gathered there. Unease crept down his spine, telling him something big was about to happen. The last time he had this feeling the evil queen was released, the dragons were repopulated, and he lost his destiny.

 

Headmaster Grimm seemed to be waiting for something, when Raven Queen walked in, with a sluggish Cerise in tow. The sight of her struck him with concern; she looked sallow, like she was coming down with something, but as far as he knew she never got sick. Always in peak condition. He was so caught up in studying her that he almost missed Headmaster Grimm.

 

"Students, I am not sure how to tell you this, but...your stories are being rewritten." There was a confused murmur amongst them. Didn't Raven cast a spell on the storybook of Legends that allowed them to choose their own? Someone asked as much, 'Cedar I think' Daring thought, not being able to see through the crowd.

 

"She did, and we had assumed that was the last of it, but just last night the storybook appeared again." There was a slight uproar, all urgent and pressing questions. What does this mean? Will we have to sign? Can we still choose our own destinies? Headmaster Grimm raised his hands to quiet them once more.

 

"The storybook's pages are blank." The room grew so quiet that you could hear everyone's heart beating, or maybe Daring’s was just that loud, drowning out all other noise until he spoke again.

"Your names are there, but your stories are not. Except Apple's." "What do you mean? Why is 'Snow White' the only story left? Is Raven's there too?"

"No Miss White, you misunderstand. Your page isn't the tale of 'snow white’; it's a completely new story. I will let you read it in private later Miss White, but it seems to be a tale of the events that recently occurred. It is unknown if this will happen for everyone, but we will continue to monitor the situation and will inform you if anything occurs." He announced.

The students filed out, one by one in hushed groups, with only Apple and Raven staying behind. Those two were always in the middle of things so he was sure that whatever big change that was coming their way, could be handled by them. He noticed Cerise, dragging her feet and almost stumbling into the wall, and quickly caught up and helped steady her.

“Thanks,” She said, voice husky and quiet. “Guess that habit of catching damsels can be useful, huh?” “Cerise you couldn’t be a damsel if you tried.” He smiled as he helped her walk back to her dorm. “I guess I’m coming down with something. Would you mind explaining to Coach? I hate missing Grimmnastics.” He nodded and left her at her door, with a gentle urge to get some rest.

Walking back through the halls, he spotted Lizzie smiling and laughing at her MirrorPad, probably Mirrorchatting with some friends back in Wonderland. After their trip there, she broke off their secret… thing; citing having met whom she was sure was to be her king over there. He had been sad, what they had was sweet and simple and he genuinely liked spending time with her, but as with Apple, he was happy for her. He was sure his reputation was something of a ladies man, but he genuinely cared for every girl he courted, even those who were his friends, only he wanted their happiness more than anything.

Lizzie, having spotted him, waved him down. ”Daring where have you been? You missed all of Grimmnastics. Which is a shame because we had the most wonderful game of croquet.” She hadn’t been there? Thinking back, neither her nor Maddie, nor any other transfer student had been called to the meeting. This meant something, Daring was sure of it, but there was too little information for him to make sense of it yet. Daring left Lizzie with a quick smile and genuine courtesies, and left to find Dexter. His brother may be in the year behind them, but he was a lot better at strategizing than he was: And for what was coming, Daring was sure they would need a plan of attack.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven tentatively looked at Apple, who herself looked about to cry. She knew her ‘bffa’ needed some time to read what was written, just as she needed to speak with the Headmaster alone. She gingerly grabbed the Storybook of Legends and headed to a side room, leaving them with a heavy privacy. It took a long while before she had the courage to say anything.

“Headmaster Grimm I…” Her words failed and silence surrounded them once again. He sighed deeply and turned to regard her. His eyes fixating her with a stare that she was unfamiliar with. Not as if she were a student, but as an adult, an equal almost, who had made a grave error.

“Miss Queen, I want to start by apologizing to you. In my pursuit to keep things on track I failed to realize how certain behaviors would be isolating. I knew you had no interest in your destiny and pushed you there anyways, so in a way this is my responsibility. I whole heartedly believed due to my own experience that the stories must be followed to the letter for the good of those involved. If I had stopped to consider ways to have worked with you, a sort of compromise, maybe this wouldn’t have happened. And so, for my part in this you have my deepest apologies.” 

He bowed humbly to her, and she saw the weariness in his eyes. Raven realized that all those instances where she thought he was against her, thought he actually hated her, were just his way to reach for an end to justify the means. I mean what was the sacrifice of one student’s happy ending if it meant the safety of the kingdom’s future rulers and figureheads. Raven still didn’t agree with it, but at least she now understood it.

“Headmaster Grimm,…” She paused once more to gather her courage. This was her mess and she was going to take care of it. “I’m not going to apologize for what I’ve done. I know it seems like my tampering with the Storybook of Legends had only to do with me not wanting to spend my life imprisoned, but it was for the others too. I wanted them to have a choice. I wanted Apple to get her kiss and happy end, I wanted Briar to not sleep through life while those she cares about fade away long before she wakes, I wanted them to be able to choose and not have it forced upon them. Things are uncertain now, but I’m positive it’s going to work out. I mean, Apple’s story is different but it’s not bad.”

“What if that isn’t the case for everyone? What if their stories prove to be worse than before?”

“I won’t let that happen.” She said with unyielding determination. “I gave everyone a choice, I can give them a happy ending too.” At that she heard a noise from the side-room.

“Raven… I’d like you to read my story.” Apple said timidly, her eyes still misty from what was undoubtedly an emotional read. Raven swallowed thickly and followed her. Apple delicately handed her the Storybook of Legends. It’s cover soft and warn with age, while it’s pages were crisp and unused.

The book sprang to life under her fingertips, glowing and fluttering, flipping past countless pages until it settled: The first story to be rewritten. Apple’s name was inscribed beautifully at the top in gold lettering and her heart caught at the title. “The Apple and the Dragon.”

The story itself wasn’t entirely accurate. Embellishing things for effect, and not giving such specifics to make it seem like it could be any princesses’ story. Like it had always belonged. It spoke of a young princess who loved stories of dashing princes and spells broken by true love’s kiss. The princess had wanted that life for herself more than anything, even at the cost of her dearest friend.

One day, an evil witch tricked the young princess into freeing her from imprisonment, and used her dreams against her so the princess was essentially under the witch’s command. Through various hardships, including isolation from her friends, trial by dragons, and a sleeping curse, the princess was finally able to help defeat the witch, restore harmony to the land, and receive her True Love’s kiss. The story ended with an addendum to the standard ‘Happily Ever After’, stating that the princess did live happily, and assisted her friends with their own plights, as a true queen would, ensuring their happy endings forever more.

“Apple…” Raven started, words failing her again. “This story is…” Elegant, Heroic, Lovely. It could be described as any one of those things, but nothing fit. Apple threw her arms around her friend and whispered. “My story is perfect. Thank you so much.”

Their happy moment didn’t last long however, as Headmaster Grimm rushed in the room, announcing a new situation. When they entered the office, Baba Yaga and Cedar Wood had joined them. Cedar was looking pale and shaken, nearly to tears. Madam Yaga was busy pushing a warm cup if something into her hands and patting her on the shoulders, while Headmaster Grimm ushered them out quickly.

“This is a separate matter entirely and Miss Wood would like some privacy.” They assented and left the room, but something nagged in the back of Raven’s mind, telling her to stay behind. So she told Apple to go on ahead, and crept by the crack in the door, hoping to hear something of what was going on. If her friends were troubled she wanted to help, and what if this had to do with their story. Surely then she had to help, right?

“Cerise was taken by a horrible beast.” She heard Cedar say, nearly unintelligible with unshed tears. A pit settled in Raven’s stomach. She had a feeling this had something to do with Cerise’s story, but was at a total loss as to what she could do.

“Do not worry Miss Wood, I will have this matter taken care of and she will be retrieved before the morning. You have my word.” At the Headmasters sincere words she slunk away, sure that if she were needed for this, she would be called for. As for right now, she’d let the story play out as it needed to.


	3. Chapter 3

The room was in shambles. The mattress of the bed torn and dug at until it resembled a pit, while the bed posts were cracked right in half, leaving splinters everywhere. The small crowd that had surrounded Hunter in the short time since he got there seemed to not be able to breath for fear. Finally Headmaster Grimm came into the room with Cedar, and closed the door behind him.

"Mr. Huntsman, I asked you here because you know the woods better than anyone. It appears a beast has taken off with Miss Hood, and I would like you to assemble a group to find her. It can be anyone of your choosing, but I do ask that you take at least one member of staff and leave as soon as you are prepared." His tone was clipped with urgency, but hunter couldn't help but marvel at the respect that was directed towards him.

But there were things more important. Cerise could be hurt somewhere. He thought of all the people he could bring and decided on Professor Badwolf and Sparrow Hood, if anyone knew the woods better than him it would be those two. He briefly considered bringing Daring or Raven, but he hoped there wouldn't be a need for their skills, plus a small party would be best. Wouldn't draw attention to the situation, not add any more stress to the already panicked students. He told headmaster Grimm this and he agreed.

"Miss Wood here will fill you in on the details, I'll go let them know and get you the appropriate supplies." As he left, hunter looked over at Cedar. She was as shaken and pale as the last leaf of winter.

"It's ok Cedar, I'm going to find her and make sure she's safe." At that she crumpled onto her bed and told him the whole story with a thick voice. How she noticed Cerise didn't go to their next class after the assembly with Headmaster Grimm. How Cedar went to see if her friend was ok and needed anything. How Cerise seemed to be asleep, with the curtains to her bed closed, and how she assumed she was having a nightmare due to the sounds going on behind the curtain. How when Cedar pulled back the covers a large beast, she thinks it was a wolf, but she had never seen one so big and frightening. How it destroyed the bed and most of the room before it leapt out the window. How fast it was, like the wind. And worst of all, how Cedar saw Cerise’s red hood hanging from its jaws before it left.

"...Well the good news is I don't think she's hurt." He said slowly, investigating the scene once again. He slowly picked up some clothing items from the floor, all torn to shreds. "These yours?"

"No they're Cerise’s. Why do you think that?"

"No blood. What about this?"

"Also hers. But she could have been swallowed whole!"

"All the better. This?"

"All of this is her stuff. And How is that better?"

"You know her story. If she's been swallowed whole she can be saved. Now I know people are going to ask you about this and you can't lie. But we also can't tell them. So if anyone asks, just say I'm on a special mission to explore the forest under headmaster Grimm's orders and leave it at that. It's not a lie and will hopefully stop any questions long enough to where this will be done." She nodded tearfully and he left her to meet headmaster Grimm at the front.

A feeling like lead weighed his stomach down. He knew he needed to save Cerise, that part he was always prepared for. Even if she kept to herself and they didn't have a friendship per say, he had always kept a watchful eye over her. Ready to step in if she needed it. Well now she needed it, needed him and he wasn't sure if he wanted to go through with it. He knew what it would mean to save her, and he wasn't sure if he could bring himself to hurt another living creature, terrifying beast or no. This was all happening too fast. He was waking to his destiny and he wasn't ready for it.


	4. Chapter 4

Sparrow trudged through the woods, eyes shifting between Hunter and Mr Badwolf, hoping for some explanation of the tense atmosphere. He had been called down to the entrance to the woods by Headmaster Grimm to find Hunter and Professor Badwolf waiting there. He was only told that they were going to be looking for something in the forests depths, so he assumed they were on detention, but for what he couldn't say.

He knew his own misdemeanors, any of them would be worth a detention or two, but Hunter? Mr. Forest-prince-coulda-been-a-charming? What could he have done? Just as Sparrow was about to ask? Professor Badwolf held up his hand to stop them, sniffing the air.

"It went this way." He said gruffly, leading them further into the brush. 'It'?! So they were tracking something but didn't know what. Thankfully they stopped by a stream to rest a minute.

"So what are we in trouble for?" At the confused stares he continued. "This is detention right? Why else would we be out here?"

Hunter looked sadly at the ground and bit his lip, not wanting to say anything. Professor Badwolf though, gave Sparrow a sad, steady gaze and clasped his shoulder in his enormous hand.

"Cerise has been taken. By what we're not sure, but Headmaster Grimm entrusted Hunter with this, and he chose us to accompany him."

"Between the 3 of us, we know this forest best." Hunter added tiredly. Fear welled up inside of sparrow, he wasn't always hanging out with his cousin, but they had been close when they were young. He always felt sad about her story and acted out most in Professor Badwolfs class as a long habit of retaliation.

'And now he's here trying to find her? Why?' He thought, confused anger clouding his judgement. "Hunter, you and I know just as much as he does, so why is he here?"

"Sparrow-"

"No really. I'm truly baffled why you're here. I mean, you're the big bad wolf. The only reason I can think of for you being here is that you want to make sure you don't miss your chance that you get to eat her yourself." Sparrow yelled, punctuating his anger with a shove to his shoulder. Hunter tried stepping in between them, but that only put him in sparrows crossfire.

"And why would headmaster Grimm ask you to do this? She's my cousin. I could've been a hero too if they asked, but oh no it had to be mr. 'I'm a rebel but somehow still better than you'.” Hunter scowled, scrunching up his nose at Sparrow as if he were a rotten piece of meat. But he thought better of confronting him and turned to walk away. …But he just had to make a comment under his breath.

“Better a rebel-hero than some two-bit sneak, thief.” That really pushed him over the edge and Sparrow dove at him, shoving him to the ground. Professor Badwolf rolled his eyes and yelled some nonsense about ‘not the time’, but he didn’t care. He just needed to teach the hippie to keep his mouth shut! Unfortunately, Hunter appeared to gain the upper hand. He had grabbed his collar and was currently dunking his head in the nearby stream. Sparrow, thinking quickly, managed to tuck his feet between them and kicked, launching Hunter up and over, until he was hauled out of the water by Professor Badwolf. Sparrow, in his other hand, struggled in vain against a grip like a bear trap. 

“Are you two boys really so stupid to fight and fall into an enchanted spring WHILE WERE SEARCHING FOR A MISSING GIRL!?” He roared, cowing them both immediately. Sparrow had always wondered if their gruff teacher was really one of the baddest villains in ever after, but seeing him angry chased away any question. “I’m hauling you both back to the castle for a med eval. You’ll be lucky if you only get a curse.” Hunter, looking pale and shaky (pure fear Sparrow supposed), asked what they were going to do about Cerise.

“I’ll find her myself, without the dead weight of two hormonal meat-bags who desperately want to prove how little of a man they are through sheer irresponsibility.” The statement was harsh, downright insulting, but Sparrow couldn’t say anything in defense. Couldn’t even come up with another excuse, because he was exactly right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... major Sparrow-whump in this one, but lets be real: Sparrow is a teenage boy and reigning champ of Ever After's 'biggest fuckboy' title. He's got a lot of growing up to do, they all do. It's just that his comes a little harder than most.


	5. Chapter 5

Headmaster Grimm could have banged his head against his desk, in fact if it weren't for the current crowd of parents and faculty members around his desk he would have. As it was though, a sense of decorum was needed to keep control of the situation.

A collection of parents, headed by queen white, had found out about the recent developments of their children's stories, and deemed it... Problematic, for lack of a better word. Queen white, upon finding out her daughters story was now irrevocably changed, decreed the whole thing unacceptable and threatened to have his job is he didn't find a way to get things 'back on track'.

Thankfully there was a whole separate group who didn't mind the change so much, but only wanted to express concern for their children. The Charmings surprisingly among them, said that their family tree was so entrenched with different stories that so long as their children were brave, just, and came out alright it didn't matter if it was a tale as old as time or something completely new.

When the opposing side started to raise a fuss again, miss hood very nearly growled in retaliation. She pointed out that not everyone had such a neat story assigned to them, Ashlynn Ella for example would have to lose her mother for her story to take place. A somber silence fell over them, and Giles took that moment to speak up.

"All that we wish and plan for hold no sway over what is. The fact of the matter, whether we like it or not, things have changed. We are in a tumultuous time where new stories are being written, and it is up to each of us to help guide these young folk on their paths. Ultimately though, it is up to them how the story goes." Milton felt grateful for his brothers way with words, even if his speech was still tinged with riddlish.

"We will keep you all informed of your children's progress, and when their story begins. As for now this is all we can do." He said dismissing them from his office. As they filed out, Professor Badwolf, absent from the meeting with his own mission, stepped in. Judging by the heavy look he wore, things had not gone well.

"There was an...accident in the woods. The two whelps got into a fight, and fell into an enchanted stream.” He said gruffly. “I had to run them back here to the med ward before we lost two more students. You want me to go alone to keep looking?” Headmaster Grimm considered it briefly, but thought better of it. Try as he might, he couldn’t forget his employee’s role in the missing student’s story.

“No. I’d still like to keep this ‘private knowledge’ if you will. The students will notice your absence from class tomorrow, I’ll call Daring Charming. He’s a hero trained to the highest caliber, and if we’re being honest I believe he could use the opportunity to prove himself. Given this failed attempt though, I believe it’s time to let her mother know.” The man in front of him sighed and scrubbed his hand over his face.

“I’ll go tell Scarlet, you’ve got enough on your plate as is. Soon as you send off that Charming pup, go visit Hood and Huntsman in the nurse bay. I got a bad feeling they won’t be getting out of this unscathed.” Milton Grimm sighed and closed his eyes to alleviate the oncoming migraine, knowing Badwolf was right. He dismissed him and sent word to retrieve Mr. Charming

 

~

It was well past dusk when Daring was summoned to Headmaster Grimm's office. He hadn't been asleep, too busybody training to distract himself from feeling lost inside his own head, so he was glad for whatever task he was about to be given. The Headmaster looked tired, weariness showing his age; but he smiled at Daring none the less.

"Mr Charming, I regret to inform you that one of your class mates has been...absconded with by a large beast. Earlier a small team was assembled to retrieve her, but unfortunately complications arose and they were not able to locate her. I am calling on you now to find Miss Hood." Daring’s stomach dropped. He had an uneasy feeling all day, and now he knew why.

"Is it just going to be me?"

"The faculty and I decided it was best to not send a full search party just yet: there is already too much unease amongst the students. You've been a hero in training for years now, and your beast slaying skills are unmatched."

'Except for Darling' he thought with a bitterness that surprised him. He knew he didn't truly feel that way, but he couldn't help but be a little broody over the recent turn of events.

"Please Mr Charming, find her as quickly as possible. Miss Hood is well adapt for taking care of herself, but we cannot take any chances for her safety." Daring nodded solemnly, the levity of the situation holding his tongue. As he walked out of the office though, he couldn't notice that his steps felt lighter. He supposed it was because he had a quest, an important one. He may not have been Apples hero, but that mean he wasn't one. And this time, he wasn't going to fail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So form here on, instead of one chapter per POV, I've decided to combine them if both are short of length, or have coinciding/similar/related events.


	6. Chapter 6

Ashlynn heard a soft thump against her balcony doors, rousing her from sleep. With her roommate being Briar, she knew she'd be the one to have to investigate it. She reached for the door handle only to hear hunters voice on the other side.

"Ashlynn is that you?" While it wasn't uncommon for Hunter to visit her dorm at night, he always left before midnight, and he certainly never visited at, 2:58? Something must have been wrong. She asked as much while trying to open the door to see him, but he held it firmly closed.

"No Ashlynn,... There was an accident. Something happened to me, and I hate to say it but we can't see each other until it's fixed."

"Hunter what even are you saying? What happened? You can tell me anything, you know that." She put a little more force into opening the door, now desperately worried. It started to give and Hunter took his hand off with a sigh.

"...I didn't want you to see me like this." He said sadly, head turned to avoid her gaze. It took awhile for her eyes to adjust to the dim light, but eventually a monstrous form was revealed to her.

It was Hunter. she knew it was him deep in her heart, even though what stood before her was a hulking beast...thing. Patches of thick, oily fur covered most of him, only separated by sections of thick skin (scales?) plated like armor on his face and midsection. His snout was long and the tip hooked upwards so far it began to curl back, to say nothing of the fangs that jutted out every way. He had giant paws where his hands should be, and hooves where he would have had feet. Massive curled horns curled back from his head, making him even impossible taller than he was. Quills protruded down his spine and led to a tail, much like a dragons, heavily coiled around his feet(hooves?).

Ashlynn, tentatively reached a hand towards him, even though she was scared for herself, scared for Hunter. Did this hurt him? How did this happen? Can he change back? He must've sensed her hesitation as he shut his eyes(they were still his eyes), and turned away to leave.

"Hunter!" She called after him. "I will find a way to get you back! I swear! Just wait for me and we'll get through this." She nodded to him, hoping to show him her devotion, even in this state. He was her own Prince Charming, title or no, and she wouldn't leave him just because of... She wasn't sure what happened, but it definitely would be as difficult as breaking a curse.

An idea forming in her head she called out to him once again To wait for her, and most importantly, that she loved him, and began sprinting down the halls. It was far too early for the teachers to be in their offices but she still had to try. Skidding to a stop in front of Baba Yaga's office, she was right in seeing that it was closed. 

She knew the professor was dangerous, but she also knew she was powerful. Ashlynn remembered one class where a student(Raven, she thinks. Or maybe Apple?) had asked if she was a villain, and Madame Yaga laughed.

"You children always think of heroes and villains as this black or white thing. You will learn soon enough that stories are more colorful than that. So instead of 'are you black or white' try asking if they're 'blue or orange'." Ashlynn didn't fully understand it at the time, but now she had a problem on her hands that was a lot more... Orange than they were used to. So she sat in front of the door, and patiently waited for the sun to rise.


	7. Chapter 7

Daring had spent nearly a day and a half walking deeper and deeper into the forest, single mindedly thinking of saving his... Classmate? Friend? Teammate? He honestly wasn't sure what to classify their relationship as. They were friendly without being friends, but not wholly team or class mates either. If daring was completely honest he held a bit of a crush on the girl since Thronecoming, but he knew she was... shy, and never pursued anything out of respect.

Hearing a rustling in the bushes, he focused on the defensive again, knowing it could be the beast making that noise. Carefully stepping forward however, an injured fox limped out, untangling itself from the brush.

"Buddy," he said, clearly being a species of higher intelligence like the 'Weres' of Hood Hollow. "If you're smart you'd high tail it out of here before that thing gets angry again." Daring knelt by the fox, tearing a bit of his shirt to wrap the wound covering his leg.

"I'm actually looking for it, he took a... friend of mine. You didn’t happen to see a girl in red did you? Dark hair streaked with white? Eyes the most intriguing shade of grey?" The fox slowly stretched and tested his newly bandaged limb.

"Sorry pal, didn't see much. I was just minding my own business, when the thing comes barreling out of nowhere. All claws and teeth. Don't think it knew where it was going, don't even think it saw me. Hit me all the same though with claws of it. Sharper than a wolves I tell ya. If you want to be dumb enough to go poke it, be my guest."

Daring offered some water, which his new acquaintance lapped at gratefully. He could tell he was in bad shape, bandage or no, and needed to get help immediately. He’d bring him back himself if he weren't so dead-set on finding Cerise.

"Head straight this way, going carefully it was a day and a half, but if you're quick it could be half that.  
Ever After High is there, you'll be able to get as much medical attention as you need. If you can't make it all the way, look for the dragon stables on the edge of the grounds. Someone should be there during the day." He instructed clearly, knowing the school would be the best place to care for the animal.

"Ever After High huh? Had the chance to attend myself. Really regretting not taking it now. Thanks again friend, if you live I'll owe you one. Good luck finding your girlfriend!" He called out as he quickly made his way down the path Daring just came through.

Daring had wanted to call after and correct him that Cerise wasn't his girlfriend, but decided it wouldn't be worth it. He needed to find her first. He was thankful he met the fox though, because that meant he was getting closer.

It was only about another hour before he came upon a thicket in ruins. Branches broken and caught with fur, surrounded an imposing figure curled in on itself tightly. Daring briefly wondered if it hurt itself when he heard whimpering, but that didn't matter. All that was important was saving Cerise. He resolved himself and drew his sword.

"Stay beast! And if you understand I command you to release the maiden you've captured or feel my  
blade!" The wolf, now having turned and revealed its full appearance, scurried away, tail tucked between its legs. Keeping its frightened, grey eyes trained on Daring, or more accurately his sword, it couldn't see that it was backing itself into a corner until it's back hit a boulder, trapping it.

Daring, ignoring the pitiful whines of the wolf, approached slowly, keeping his sword ready to strike. Despite his entire beast slaying training, he had never actually taken a life before, and decided to commit the creature in front of him to memory. It's fur was as black as midnight, with a white blaze on its chest. It's eyes, although terrified and watering with tears, were an unusual and familiar grey. Daring lowered his sword in confusion.

"...Cerise?" The wolf froze in shock, then sighed in what appeared to be resignation.

"...Hi Daring." It spoke, stepping forward gingerly. Well this was... unexpected.


	8. Chapter 8

Briar was restless. She had been ever since Headmaster Grimm's announcement. Their stories were going to be different! The least he could do was cancel classes. She was no longer going to sleep for 100 years- that was cause to spellabrate!

She was so happy she wouldn't miss out on her life, but the nagging fear that she could get a worse fate kept creeping in. Apple, being her bffa, noticed her chewing her nails down to stumps in 'AP Damseling', and silently took her hand, effectively calming her nerves.

She couldn't help but be nervous. Not knowing was almost as bad as living a slow march towards a bad fate. Still this was most likely a good thing. She should throw a party. Did she want to throw a party? People were probably expecting a party. She continued to drift along the day, lost in her thoughts until a blue hand waved in front of her eyes.

"Hellooo, ever after to Briar! You ok in there?" Briar shook her head, coming back after spacing out.

"Sorry Faybelle just... thinking a lot about the recent developments."

"Yeah I bet you're just thrilled right? You'll probably get some easy story and live happily ever after, meanwhile all my hard work towards being a good villain are shot down the drain." Briar rolled her eyes, of course Faybelle would think only of herself.

"You don't know that Faybelle, I mean nobody knows what story were getting now. I could be getting something far worse and you very well could be the next Evil Queen." Faybelles eyes lighted up and her wings fluttered happily.

"You really think so?"

"Oh yeah," Briar started out, having already reached her 'Faybelle limit' for the day and let a little sarcasm slip. "You know what they say: 'a dream is a wish your heart makes'."

"Hey don't be mad about it. Maybe I'll just get a head start right now and curse you anyways."

"That's not funny." Briar said cooly, turning to leave and not get in an argument.

"Who said it was a joke Bri." Faybelle teased dangerously, fluttering smugly at Briar’s side.

"You know you really are doing a great job getting a head start on your destiny. Being a drama queen who relies on curses because she can't keep friends." Faybelles eye twitched once before she shrieked and let loose a curse upon Briar.

Briar coughed and cleared away the smoke and fairy dust that had clouded around her. Checked her body and feeling her face she saw that nothing was wrong.

"Wh- what did I? Briar I'm sorry I didn't mean to curse you." Briar shrugged and said that she had every right to, Briar was saying something hurtful. It didn't seem to do anything anyways. She walked away to her next class, steps oddly heavy. Briar felt... fine. Well she was fine, she felt... Nothing. She didn't feel mad that Faybelle seemingly cursed her, or giddy that she had come out unscathed, she didn't even feel the anxiety she had been feeling all day. Briar felt nothing at all.


	9. Chapter 9

Sparrow harrumphed and sighed his way down the hall, trying to find the one spot in all of ever after where people weren't pointing behind his back and giggling at his predicament. While Hunter’s tumble into the enchanted stream had transformed him into a beast, like a real one from the stories of old, he had gotten off light with a set of donkey ears. With more pressing matters for the teachers to deal with, Sparrow was dismissed to attend classes with a ‘we’ll call for you’.

He finally settled against a row of lockers and did his level best to turn invisible. He would have gladly stayed that way if it wasn't for a soft voice clearing it's throat next to him. He drug his eyes away from his feet and settled them heavily on the tiny girl standing unusually close.

"I guess you wanna have a laugh too?" Maddie looked thoughtful for a moment and smiled wide.

"A rainbow can come when the sky is blue, but it needs a rainfall to make it true."

"...what?"

"Oh I'm sorry. I thought you were speaking riddle-ish. I just want my books."

He groaned and shifted himself to the next locker, not caring that the handle was now digging into his back uncomfortably. He would've stayed like that, staring sadly at the middle distance with his back in an awkward position, if Maddie hadn't taken it upon herself to look him right in the eye.

"You need to talk about something." She said firmly to herself, at least he thought she was talking to herself because it was a common habit among the Wonderland students and he certainly didn't feel like answering. He didn't feel like much of anything, not even putting up a fight against her taking his arm or asking where he was being led. Thankfully, Maddie seemed to not notice as she continued to chatter happily away.

"So Wonderland students are allowed to take an hour a day for tea whenever the time is right, and I usually don't, I like to save all that time up for March you know, but I'll make a special exception today because I'm bringing a guest. So don't you worry, I won't have you abide by any proper Wonderland etiquette. Besides, we won't be able to find any hedge clippers or swimming caps at this hour anyways! And don't worry about the guest list, it'll just be you, me, and earl grey." Sparrow briefly wondered if she was referring to the tea or her pet mouse.

They arrived a short time later in a small grove with a table already set out for a small tea party. He waited until she sat him down and pushed in his chair before he tiredly asked what he was doing there.

"Why we're having tea of course! When you were on my locker I thought to myself 'there's a guy with a lot on his mind', and what better place to pour out your thoughts than into a tea cup! Besides your ears are just so mad that they're already replenishing the wonder of this place to the brim! We haven't had a surge like that since Cerise wore those fake wolf ears." The mention of Cerise dipped his mood lower, reminding him of his mistake. Hunter was a beast, Cerise was still missing and they had to send Prince Charming himself to go find her.

"You know..." She started slowly, eyes measuring him carefully. "When I first came here from Wonderland, it was a real culture shock. Everyone here was so obsessed with being the heroes or villains of stories, that they didn't really think about what happens after. That's honestly why I'm determined to stay here as long as I can; I feel I can make people see that it's not important what role you play so long as you like your story."

She gently placed her hand over his own and looked into his eyes with a surprising amount of clarity.

"You don't have to be a hero OR a villain. You can just be you." It was exactly what he needed to hear. He just couldn't let her know that. He wasn't quite THAT emotional. Instead he allowed his fingers to barely intertwine with hers.

"You really don't mind the ears?" She smiled and shook her head. "...Wanna hear this song I've been working on?" Her smile grew impossibly wide and he grabbed his guitar and started strumming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I normally hate doing this, but I'd really like to know what you all think of this series so far? What pairings do you want to see? What legends and fairy tales do you think should be incorporated?


	10. Chapter 10

Cerise, using her mouth because her paws didn't have thumbs, added a log to the fire. Daring decided it would be easier to find their way back to school in the daylight, and cerise just wanted to stall as long as possible.

"So... You're a wolf now. That's... Interesting." He said, trying to be as diplomatic as possible. Cerise laid her head on her paws, flattening her ears back. This was not a conversation she wanted to have, but better him Headmaster Grimm. He might even be able to think of a way around telling him.

"...my family has been living a lie. After their stories, my mom married the big bad wolf in secret, and when they had me and my sister, they both had to come up with some story about a fake spouse who died or left."

"But why lie?" Daring asked, gazing at the fire as if it would help things make sense.

"You've seen how people reacted when Raven said she didn't want to spend the rest of her life in chains and hated. She never wanted to hurt anyone, especially just because destiny said so. Now imagine two people actively going against their stories and starting a family. They could have been banished, or worse." Daring didn't want to think about what the 'worse' could be.

"They did what they had to, to protect me and my sister. I love my family, more than anything. All I've ever wanted was to be open about who I really am, where I come from, and not face judgement. I guess I just wasn't strong enough to keep their secrets." Daring laid a hand on Cerise’s head, eager to comfort her.

"Cerise this isn't your fault. You've been incredibly strong considering your big secret. Things are just... Crazy right now. The storybook is probably just latching onto your lineage as a way to, I don't know, shake things up?" She huffed out a short bark of laughter, appreciating that he was trying to cheer her up.

"Thanks Daring, you're being sweet about this, but I don't think Headmaster Grimm will be quite as understanding. Considering the big mess I’ve left behind, I'll be lucky if I'm spared the torches and pitchforks." Knowing he couldn't say anything to that, she settled down further, hoping her sleep wouldn't be too fitful.

In what felt like a moment, it was sunrise. Deciding to let Daring sleep as long as he could, she stamped out the fire before hoisting the sleeping prince onto her massive back to ride. Not wanting to head back more than anything, she began walking the path. 

Daring, slept fairly soundly, clinging and burrowing into her fur. It'd be almost adorable if she weren't on alert for forest creatures more dangerous than she. Sure enough only fifteen minutes later she caught scent of a bog-bug; a nasty creature who spat inescapable mud at its victims.

"Daring," she whispered, rousing him awake. "Get your sword ready, were near a bog-bug and I need you to watch my back." Surprisingly alert for having just woken up, he nodded and drew his sword.

It was all for naught though as the bug sprang out from the trees above them, slamming into Cerise’s side in order to separate the two. Shaking away the dizziness, she scanned desperately for her companion, finding him already trapped by mud and the beast slowly looming towards him.

'No,' she thought, fear freezing her bones. 'Please don't let him get hurt' she wished, feet moving of their own accord. She picked up to her fastest speed and let out a mighty howl, leaping at the bug before it could get to Daring.

The next thing she knew, she was panting heavy standing over the bloody tracks of the creature leading into the bushes. A terrible, hungry voice inside her urged her to follow it. To hunt. To hurt. How DARE it attack what is hers. She nearly listened if it wasn't for a gentle hand startling her out of her thoughts.

Daring was looking up at her, expression equal parts concern and fear. What happened? What did she do to make him so afraid? She swallowed to clear her throat and almost gagged at the putrid taste that must've been part of the bog-bug.

"Are you hurt?" She asked, looking over him for any wounds. Her heart rate slowed when he shook his head no. 'Thank goodness.' She wanted to say how glad she was he was safe, but instead turned to continue.

"We should keep going." She said, unwillingly gruff. "If you get back on we should be there in about two hours." Daring, thankfully climbed on and they continued in silence.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn't super obvious, I don't know the actual canon names of the dragons everyone got, besides Nevermore. So I just came up with these and thought it'd be a nice fit.

From the briefest of glances, it wasn't hard to see that Holly was the more 'princess-y' of the pair. Not to say that Poppy wasn't plenty princess-y herself, but things like singing, dancing, and caring for woodland creatures was more her thing. Which is what made the current situation all the more surprising.

It was their first 'stable duty' after Headmaster Grimm's announcement and hoped spending time with their dragons, Ivy and Daisy. Would help take their mind off their uncertain futures. Instead they found a dehydrated and over exhausted fox with a leg wound in desperate need of medical attention.

Holly had immediately set about gathering what supplies they'd need, while Poppy was tasked with keeping the poor creature calm. She laid his head in her lap and stroked the fur around his eyes lightly. Humming a gentle tune to keep him from drifting away completely. She talked to it, asking it inane questions like where it came from or whether it preferred spring or fall, with Holly interjecting every so often. 'Clearly he thinks summer is the best!' They decided he needed a name and called him 'Rusty', not a big improvement over 'fox' but a name is a name.

After the initial treatment it was a matter of taking shifts to keep watch over him, providing additional care every hour or so. One of them would make sure the fox rested or ate, while the other did their stable duties, or went to class for the both of them, making sure to get an extra copy of notes for the other.

It continued like that well past sunset, with holly finally stretching and saying she was going to bed, having skipped dinner and feel worn out. Poppy, feeling the wear of the day herself, decided to stay.

"I just want to make sure he makes it through the night." She mumbled, curling into a ball on the softest bale of hay she could find. The fox was resting a little says from where she lay, and seemed to be sleeping soundly but things could always turn quickly. She knew from experience; a pair of rabbits whose mother had left them. Healthy and spry during the day, but the night must've been too cold, for Poppy’s didn't make it. She never admitted it, but that was when she knew she couldn't be a princess. Princesses were able to save every animal.

Casting a quiet, secret wish, she placed a gentle kiss on the foxes head and allowed herself to sleep.

She was awoken in the morning to a delicious smell of toast and eggs. Siting up blearily she rubbed as much of the hay out of her eyes as she could, to find a boy about her age, cooking over a small flame.

"...Ok not that I don't appreciate breakfast in bed handsome, but who are you and what are you doing here?" He turned to face her and Poppy nearly blushed. His shirt was too tight and his pants too baggy, creating an... appetizing view of his midrift. His skin was a beautiful golden brown, like the noon day sun hitting a tree. His eyes, tired as they were, burned with a golden mischief. And his hair was a shaggy red. Almost like a foxes. Thinking of her furry charge she quickly scanned the area, finding no site of him.

"Say buddy, you haven't seen a fox around here have you? I'm worried he may have run off and put more stress on his leg." The guy, handsome as he was, smiled in a way that Poppy didn't buy for a second.

"And why should a pretty girl such as yourself worry about such a creature?" Poppy stood up, and still wracked with sleep(she was not a morning person), managed to get right in his space to intimidate him.

"Listen here bro! I don't know who you are and I don't care! I asked if you’ve seen a fox, you could've said no and not been a jerk instead of wasting my time while it's probably out there cold and afraid and still hurt!" She emphasized her point by pushing him in the chest once more before turning to leave.

"Poppy wait!" He cries out, taking hold of her hand.

"How do you know my name?" She asked, on her guard now. He only brushed a kiss over her knuckles in answer before his form shifted and he changed into a fox. Not just any fox, her fox.

"Forgive the deception. I was too weak yesterday to speak or shift into my human form and I wanted to thank you properly for your kindness." He shifted back into a human and as he pulled on(what must have been stolen) clothes, Poppy saw the bandage wrapping his leg, right where his wound would be if he were a fox.

"My name is Reymond Fox. Son of Reynardine. I lived in the forest until I was attacked the other day by a clumsy and hurt wolf. Claws too big for its paws and all. One of yours, some blonde fellow, sent me this way, said I could find help at Ever After High. I could only make it as far as the stable and the rest you know already."

Strange as it was, Poppy knew of weird things happening in people's stories. Plus Professor Badwolf was a wolf who could take human form, couldn't he? Why not a fox? She breathed evenly and nodded, accepting his story and urging him to continue.

"Now I would officially like to declare myself to your services." He said, bowing deeply and with dramatic flare. "Poppy..." He paused, not knowing her last name. "Poppy of the healing kindness- I, Reymond fox do pledge myself in your service until such time as the debt of my life has been paid." He finished with another kiss to her knuckles and Poppy shook with giggles. This whole situation was too surreal to not be utterly hilarious.

"It's funny, I actually had the opportunity to enroll here a year or so back, but decided to stay in the forest. I thought it'd be a stone cage of people who cared nothing for us forest creatures. If I had known there were people as kind as you and your sister I might have visited under less dire circumstances." His smile was all slow-burning fire. Something to lure someone into feeling safe. Poppy flicked his forehead.

"You still should have said something. Now c’mon! Up! We're going to get you some proper medical attention and enrolled as fast as possible. I dread to think of what your math skills are, and if you truly are 'in my service' then that starts with doing my homework." She slung his arm across her shoulders, carrying some of his weight as he limped slowly. Only complaining a little.

"And I'm still calling you Rusty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Mixed-up fairytale time! I thought the O'Hair twins were perfect candidates for 'Snow White and Rose Red', and instead of a bear why not just a trickster fox OC!?


	12. Chapter 12

Cedar sat sadly on her bed, not feeling like doing anything until she knew for sure her friend was ok. Raven and Daring however had other plans for her and knocked once before letting themselves in.

"Hey Cedar~ listen we need your help with something. You're the best person we know at art and we need a sculpture of a wolf really quick." ...what?

"Raven, even if I knew what you were getting at, I couldn't possibly do anything, much less make a sculpture, not until I know Cerise is ok." Daring sheepishly smiled and stepped further in the room. He was holding a rope? of some kind.

"Thing is... It's actually to help Cerise." At his words, the looming, dark wolf that she had seen that horrible night padded into the room, head low. Raven covered her mouth as Cedar began to scream.

"Cedar its ok its ok! The wolf IS cerise." Raven reassured her quickly as Cedar swatted her hands away and scooted as far away from the creature as possible. It might be calm now but who knows what could set it off.

"I may only be able to tell the truth but I know a lie when I hear one!" Was this her friends idea of a joke or something? It was downright horrible and she certainly did not find it funny.

And then the wolf spoke.

"It's true Cedar." It sighed, in Cerise’s voice. "I've been keeping a huge secret from you and I'm sorry. I'm... part Badwolf." Cedar was floored and couldn't do anything as her friend began explaining that her parents went against their destinies when they fell in love and how she had to keep their secret, especially from her best friend who can't tell a lie.

Raven stepped in to say they still don't know what caused her change but are betting the Storybook of Legends having something to do with it. Cerise said how she panicked when she changed and tried to leave as quickly as possible, wrecking the room and scaring her friend in the process, and that she was so sorry for not telling her sooner, but now they needed her help.

Headmaster Grimm is calling for the 'wolf' to be punished and would likely rally a mob of he knew the truth, so Daring went to Raven for ideas, sneaking into the castle and messaging her as soon as they returned from the forest. Thankfully Raven’s goal was also wanting to keep Cerise safe, and came up with the idea of hiding the real Cerise and having a dummy in her place. Until the curse is broken.

"So... You want me to make a sculpture of Cerise AND a wolfs head, make them look lifelike as possible so you can enchant them to move, and you need it by sundown?" Daring and Raven nodded nervously, knowing it was a lot to ask. Cedar briefly considered it, trying to sort out the figurative whirlpool she had been thrust into only days prior and was currently sinking deeper into.

"I can do it in an hour."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know this is a quick chapter but this is also completely un-beta'd and also taken from my phone(I wrote a lot of this fic while at work so... yeah) Anyways please leave a comment and let me know what you think! I really want to see if I'm making them too out of character or what.


	13. Chapter 13

Sparrow walked to Madame Yaga's office feeling more confident than he had in days, years if he were being honest. He was feeling so good in fact that he was hardly surprised to find that he wasn't the only one there. Ashlynn and Hunter were doing head stands in a corner, and Ginger was working frantically over a potion, feeding a spoonful to Gus or helps every so often. The Crumb cousins, meanwhile, were coughing out diamonds and toads. Sparrow chuckled to himself and noted how nice it felt to not even register for 'most attention grabbing person' for once.

He whistled as he strolled up to the enchantress desk, and gave her his most charming wink as she wordlessly slid a potion in his direction, not looking up from the ancient tome she were reading. Pocketing the vial, he strolled over to where Ashlynn and the creature that was now Hunter were currently having difficulty keeping balance.

"Hunter, hey man I've been meaning to talk with you." He started jovially, taking hold of each of their ankles to give a little extra support. Hunter, in an amazing feat given his current opposition to gravity, rolled his eyes.

"What do you want Sparrow?"

"I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have lost my temper and tried to fight you, it was very short sighted of me, even if I what I was saying was right."

"Well I guess that's as good of an apology as I'm gonna get." Hunter said tiredly, lowering his legs to gently flip his body right. Ashlynn, following his lead, came up and placed a hand on Sparrows shoulder, giving it a thankful squeeze.

"We accept and appreciate your apology. This is honestly the first time I've seen you apologize to someone though, so it's a nice surprise." Hunter, having eyes him suspiciously also asked what the recent change was due to.

"Let's just say I found someone who likes me just as I am. Not for who I could be or what I look like, donkey ears and all." Sparrow, feeling generous but not completely out of character he couldn't sneak in another jab, added. "It's pretty great man, hope you feel it one day." To his immense surprise, it was Ashlynn who stepped up and got defensive.

"Are you implying I ‘do’ care about what Hunter looks like?" Hunter, turning a confused look to his girlfriend asked, "Don't you though?"

"Of course not! I know you're feeling insecure about it so I didn't want to bring it up, but I don't care what happened or if you're beastly forever. I was just worried about you. I mean, what if you're in pain or something?" She said, turning to him fully, taking his massive head in her tiny hands.

"You really don't care?"

"That depends, did the curse make you not love me anymore?"

"What!? Of course not!"

"Then I don't care." She said simply, smiling with a finality that dared him to challenger her on this.

"Oh pumpkin." He said, voice flooded with relief as he leaned in and kisses her as best he could with his new, awkward face. Ashlynn, true to her word, met him without hesitation.

Sparrow thought about taking his leave but then he saw Hunter change back. His body glowed briefly, and then with a cloud of blue smoke and a loud 'pop', he was normal again. Sparrow, feeling a sense of completion turned to leave when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"...Thank you Sparrow. Even if it was your fault I was in the situation, you helped fix it... In your own way." Hunter said with a smile. Sparrow, magnanimous feelings renewed with the recent touching scene, clapped Hunter’s shoulder.

"Forest bros?"

"Forest bros." Hunter agreed. Sparrow nodded and left his friends, knocking back the small potion as he pushed through the door. He wondered if he'd get any fancy affects, but all he felt was an icy sensation over his ears. Bringing his hands up to warm them, he was pleased to feel that they were their normal state, piercings and all.

He wasn't the only one happy he was back to normal, as a few people congratulated him as he walked past. Duchess, catching sight of him, danced over to him, calling his name.

"Sparrow! So glad you got rid of the ghastly curse! Now let's go talk, I have some ideas over how we can use this 'new story' thing to our advantage and get in with the royals and have the happiest of ever afters."

"Whoa hold on." He said, stopping her from dragging him away. "We can have lunch or something later, but I'm late for a tea party with Maddie." He and Duchess hadn't really been as close as they were before True Hearts Day, but given his good mood he did at least want to make an effort to be friends. Duchess, however, hadn't changed much if at all, and scoffed at that.

"Tea? Since when do you hang out with the Wonderland crowd?"

"I don't. I hang out with Maddie, although today Kitty and Alistair are supposed to drop by. And as for the 'since when', since she was the only person to not laugh at my ears."

"Well your ears are fine now, you can start hanging out with me again." She started pulling on his arm again, but he held it firmly away from her. "Why are you being like this? She only didn't laugh because she's crazy." That really irked him, and Sparrow felt his good mood slowly slipping away.

"She's not crazy, she's mad." Duchess rolled her eyes at that and Sparrow took a further step away. "AND she doesn't care about dumb things like 'Royal or Rebel' or 'happy ever afters'. And neither do I."

"Since when?" Duchess asked, putting her hands on her hips indignantly. Wow she really was self-absorbed if she didn't know his stance on the 'Royal v. Rebel' debate. As it was, his stance was a resounding 'meh' with a side of 'how does it affect me'.

"Since always. I thought you knew that. In fact I remember you feeling much the same back before you got obsessed over taking someone's happy ending. So you go do what you want, scheme and plot to your hearts content. I'm gonna go be happy somewhere else." He stomped away, mood ruined, until he ran into Maddie only a few feet away.

"There you are! I know we Wonderlandians aren't the best at punctuality but when you didn't show I got worried." Instead of grabbing his arm and dragging him away, she offered her hand for him instead. He looked in her eyes, unassuming and bright, and immediately felt better.

He gently grabbed her by the elbow and cupped her cheek with his other hand. He placed a kiss on her lips, soft and firm, and was delighted when she leaned up to meet him. He pulled away and searched her expression, only to find that nothing had changed. As if they had been dating for years despite that being their first kiss.

"Oh! Your ears are back!" She said, eyes finally settling on them. "I'm sorry I didn't notice ‘til now, I take it Madame Yaga's potion worked?" He smiled and nodded, throwing his arm across her shoulders and walking to Wonder Grove.

"That's terrific! What did it taste like? Was it salty? I bet it tasted salty." She babbled on happily. Sparrow, for his part, responded and thoroughly enjoyed the little bubble they were in. After all, who needs a happy ending when your present is even better?


	14. Chapter 14

Madame Yaga wondered at what point her life changed from being the most feared enchantress in ever after, to playing nursemaid to a group of hormone addled teens. 

It began when Ginger Breadhouse had met her on the way to her office, hoping to get a bit of advice on some medic elements she could add to her baking, when they came upon Ashlynn Ella sleeping by her office door. She was aware of the curse placed upon the young Mr. Huntsman, so was Unsurprised she wanted to help. She was surprised however when Headmaster Grimm came in with Faybelle by the ear in one hand and the storybook of legends in the other.

Tales being in flux as they were, everyone was feeling a little... volatile. Which of course was no excuse for Faybelle to be caught cursing Helga and Gus Crumb because she 'needed to make sure her curses worked'. After explaining the situation, he left to escort her to detention with Professor Stiltskin and asked her to monitor the book for changes. Sure enough there were stories beginning to be filled out.

The Crumbs were now living 'Diamonds and Toads' as clearly evidenced by the objects falling from their mouths. That was an easy one to deal with, and so she gave Ginger the recipe and set her to the task. Checking on Ashlynn's story revealed it to be changed as well, obviously influenced by her current relationship and his own recent 'predicament'.

Using her crystal ball she found Hunter sulking in a clearing in the forest and called out to him to report to her office immediately. Once he arrived she explained that they now had the destiny of 'East of the sun and West of the moon', which meant while she worked on the labor intensive potion to break the shape-shifting curse placed on both him and Mr Hood, they were to work on finding a place where the sun rose in the west and set in the east. Needless to say it was a long day.

Thankfully 'true loves kiss' sorted out their story, but that still left the two Crumbs, who were raising quite a fuss over not being cured yet. While she was in the middle of scolding them, Raven Queen came in and asked if she could borrow a book, not really paying heed she gave her consent and Raven quickly left.

Madame Yaga finally became fed up with the twos yelling and zapped the curse away, knowing it to be a reliable method, but not the most painless. Miss Breadhouse softly approached her as she poured herself a glass of wine, and asked if she couldn't be a little nicer.

"Nice? My dear you'll soon learn that nobody needs a 'nice' witch. You could be a living terror but so long as they get what they want people don't care... Until they face the repercussions of their wishes. Then it's all torches, banishments, and ovens."

"...Well I don't think it should be that way. I want my magic to make people happy." She said wistfully. Madame Yaga patted her gently on the head, either in comfort or pity she couldn't tell, and sent her on her way.

Returning to the ominous book in front of her she flipped through, taking note of what was new. In addition to the two she found out today, there were two new stories taking place. Daring Charming was living out 'Tsarevitch Ivan' ('ha!' She thought, remember her old friend), and more troubling Ginger Breadhouse now had the story of 'Vasilisa the beautiful'.

She smiled fondly and thought of the last time she had a young protégé, and knew that Ginger would indeed use her magic to make people happy.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, this chapter is a long'un. I initially intended this story to be majority about this plot, but then I started thinking about the 'why's and 'well whats happening to everyone else's.

The sunlight peaked over the horizon, and though it was dim and barely there, Raven felt it blaze across her eyes. She groaned, rubbing her face and placing a bookmark in the pages of the old tome, to not lose her place. She knew every moment counted in finding a solution for whatever happened to Cerise, who was currently napping underneath the window, but everything in her spell books pointed to this being a natural, and more importantly irreversible, occurrence.

Raven knew the answer was somewhere, lying just out of her reach, and that it'd be faster to have help, others to pour over the small library she accumulated, but she also knew that Cerise’s...condition was a secret to be kept. Only Daring and herself knew of what happened, Cedar having traded rooms with Raven for the time being, an opportunity of Cedar decided no one would question what she knew if she played ignorant, and so said she didn’t feel safe after what happened and didn't want to be alone, this combined with Ravens urgency for privacy had made for an ideal situation.

She calculated the odds in her head of whether or not Dexter would notice the beast in her room if he brought her coffee and decided against it when she heard a knock on her door. To her surprise, and in all honesty she wasn't too sure if she wasn't hallucinating at this point, Daring stood there looking almost as bad as she felt. Still, he had coffee, so nothing else mattered much.

"Any news?" He asked hopefully, disappointment crushing his demeanor when Raven shook her head no.

"I figured as much." He said, pushing his way inside, slumping down next to Cerise’s form.

"Argh!" Raven exclaimed, frustration finally giving way to a headache. "I know there's something, like it's just on the tip of my tongue but I can't remember it. Daring, I need help, I can't do this alone." He sighed and nodded, pulling out his mirror phone.

"Let me call Dex, we can let him look over some books and get some fresh eyes on this. He'll understand if we don't tell him why. I'll take Cerise to the woods for now." Raven almost cried in relief. She missed her boyfriend, not having seen much of him in the past few days with all of the upheavals. Plus with an extra body, she might be able to take a nap.

Raven was pulled out of her daydream with the sound of a low growl coming from the window. Cerise was up and her hackles were raised. Pupils blown making her eyes almost completely black and she was slowly advancing towards Daring.

Normally, Raven would have been frightened of the largest wolf she's seen in her room, advancing on what it seemed to consider a threat, but tiredness won out. She grabbed her book and thumped Cerise on the snout. Not enough to hurt, just enough to reprimand. "No!" She said firmly, using a voice she had normally saved for her pet dragon when it was misbehaving. Cerise, the wolf, shook it's head, eyes coming back to normal, senses returning. Sadness washed over her face, body language now screaming shame over what just happened.

"...I just went full wolf didn't I?" She said, knowing the answer. Daring, his kindness evident through this whole situation, began to reach for her, to comfort her and tell her it wasn't her fault, but Cerise merely turned and leapt out the window. 

"I'll go after her," Daring sighed, "You call Dexter. I feel like we're running out of time." Raven nodded and let him go, turning to drink the coffee, now mostly forgotten, and finding it woefully cold.

-

Daring’s feet felt like they were made of solid lead. Trudging him slowly through the halls as Cerise ran further, and further away. He had never felt so hopeless, even when his kiss hadn't woken up Apple. Like there was nothing he could do to help Cerise, and that he'd rather face twelve angry dragons unarmed than have this happen. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't notice bumping into someone.

"Oh excuse me", he apologized, manners not failing him even in this state. He looked up to see it was Farrah Goodfairy, daughter of the fairy godmother. 

"Oh Daring right? Don't worry about it." She answered kindly. She placed a kind hand on his shoulder and spoke gently to him. "I know we haven't really ever spoke before but you look like you have a lot on your mind. Wish for your thoughts?" He shook his head, or was about to when he caught onto 'wish'. Maybe that was it. Maybe finding the magic that did it wasn't the answer, maybe it was adding in some new magic.

"Thank you, you've already helped more than you know." He exclaimed, springing up and running to find the wishing well.

He came upon it quickly, it having been one of his favorite places to take damsels on dates. He practically tripped up to its rim and hastily poured all the gold in his pockets (and as a Charming it was sizable) into its depths.

"I want Cerise back." He cried into it, making sure whatever magic it held could hear him. "I'll do anything, I'll give all my riches , I'll give up my title as prince, I'd even trade places with her, just let me help Cerise. Please." He ended with a soft whisper, voice and body succumbing to exhaustion.

As he was fading out, he thought he saw a large wolf approaching him, asking what he was doing. 'Must be dreaming,' he thought hazily, surrounded by a smokescreen of sleep. 'That wolf looks like a maiden.'

-

Dexter, being the best boyfriend and brother possible, showed up in fifteen minutes with coffee, no questions asked. He pecked her lightly on the lips, happy to see her even in her distressed state. She immediately felt more perked up and confident, the warm butterflies in her stomach flapping excitedly.

"I might not even need this coffee now" she joked. "Just you being here is already making me more energized." He laughed in return, suggesting that maybe his kiss broke the spell. Something clicked into place when he said that, but she was still too tired to catch up on it.

"What?" She asked, waving her hand for more info.

"Y'know, how like, true loves kiss can break any spell. Not that I'm saying I'm your true love or anything! AND NOT THAT IM NOT-oh gosh I'm really messing up aren't I?" He hastily explained, tripping over his words in nervousness.

"Dex that's it!" She exclaimed happily, pulling him in by the lapels of his jacket and kissing him soundly on the mouth. "That's the answer! True loves kiss!" She laughed, running out her door.

"...glad I could help?" He said, still standing in her door in confusion.


	16. Chapter 16

Cedar was nervous as she was called to Headmaster Grimm's office. Cerise still wasn't back to normal and she couldn't lie about what was going on. Sure enough, as she stepped through the door, she saw a wolfs head on the desk, made of wood.

"Miss Wood would you care to explain?" Cedars knees locked on her and she couldn't take another step forward. She couldn't betray her fiend, she was counting on her. She had to find a way around her truth telling.

"That's a wolfs head sir."

"Yes a 'wooden' wolfs head. Do you know how it got there?"

"You put it there?" Headmaster Grimm sighed and rubbed his temples. Clearly onto her tactic he fixed her with an authoritative look.

"Where is the wolf?" Cedars moth automatically opened and her jaw clamped shut, she couldn't betray Cerise like that, she was trusting her! It wasn't a lie if she didn't say anything.

"Miss Wood I'm trying my best to save your friend, Miss Hood, don't you want to see her back safely?" The words flew out before she could stop them.

"More than anything." Her jaw hurt and her joints felt like they had a loose screw. Her head felt dry and empty as kindling while her stomach felt like a furnace. Cedar was glad her knees had locked because her vision grayed out painfully and she felt she would fall if she had to move right now.

"And you still won't tell me anything but falsehoods?" The words struck deep within her. Cedar felt her heartbeat jump, like the tick of a second hand that was off slightly on a clock.

Headmaster Grimm sighed and dismissed her with a wave. Madame Yaga gently took hold of Cedars elbow and led her away.

"You were very brave Miss Wood, to protect your friend like that." Cedar gasped and looked up at the teacher.

"How did you know?" Madame Yaga winked down at her and patted her head reassuringly.

"I may be old but my mind isn't gone. Miss Queen stopped by my office a while ago for a book. A book I had previously been using to create a potion to lift a curse that turned the bearer into a beast. Given Miss Hoods earlier 'departure' I pieces things together. Now I am trusting that she has a handle on it, but I can only abstain from interfering for so long. As for you Miss Wood, you told a falsehood. Did some mental exercise for you to be able to do it I imagine but you still lied. What's more, is you lied for the right reason: to protect your friend from harm. That's very admirable." Cedar blushed and felt warm from the praise.

"Given that I think it's only fair to give this to you. I had been instructed by Headmaster Grimm to give it to Farrah for your story, but you’ve proven yourself worthy of it." Cedar gazed down at the gift in her hand. It looked like a bundle of sticks and herbs tied together with a ribbon.

"To use it you break it all in half once, and then sleep with the ribbon tied around your wrist. In the morning you'll be fully human." Feeling overwhelmed, Cedar could stop the steady trickle of tears that came out. It was everything she's ever wanted, but she didn't feel she deserved it, not yet. She couldn't be a real girl while her best friend wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl, this was heavily inspired by 'Ella Enchanted'(the book which defined my adolescence), but I felt it a nice-quick way to wrap up Cedar's part in this(spoiler: she decides to use the cure on her 18th birthday party)


	17. Chapter 17

Raven sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time and rubbed her eyes tiredly. Dexter’s warm, steady hand squeezed her knee reassuredly and she couldn't stop her smile even if she wanted to, even with this new problem that arose from their current situation.

Cerise, had stumbled out of the woods, naked and frantic, carrying a hulking shape that seemed to be made of sinew, horns, and golden white fur. Thankfully it was right before dawn, so no one was around to see her drag the beast to Ravens (Cerise’s) room. She explained that after she had run away for awhile and calmed down, as she was coming back she caught scent of Daring and came across him slumped over by the wishing well. As soon as she had stepped close to him her body began to change, and his began to glow. She returned to normal, even her ears which she had once always hidden were now, normal human ears; and Daring was now this unconscious and feverish creature before them.

Raven surmised that he had felt so helpless over the situation that he wished to trade places with her. The only way to be sure though was to get a professional opinion, which meant telling Madame Yaga, which by extension meant filling in Headmaster Grimm on what happened and how they lied to him about Cerise.

He was furious, naturally, but upon consulting the Storybook of Legends (pages now slowly filling up with the starts of stories), he saw that Daring’s page now held the complete story of 'Tsarevich Ivan', which calmed him momentarily until he asked how it was Cerise came to be the wolf of the story.

It was finally time to reveal her secret, and Raven was proud of her friend, chin held up and eyes timid,  
Cerise revealed her true parentage. Her parents were called in to collaborate this, and what followed was not pretty.

Headmaster Grimm called them careless and said that what happened to Cerise, and by extension Daring(and implicitly the whole 'royal v rebel' argument) was their fault. They argued that they stayed true to their stories, but what happens after the book closes was up to them. He called them irresponsible and questioned their parenting skills for giving Cerise such a complex about her heritage, and Professor Badwolf nearly took his head off.

Cerise finally shouted for them to stop and set both sides straight. It was true that she had transformed when the chaotic story-magic of the new book took hold of her insecurities about her wolf side, but she had never been ashamed of her parentage. She just didn't want to be ostracized from her friends because the 'Royal vs Rebel' atmosphere was so severe. She didn't want her parents getting in trouble, or worse, so she kept quiet.

She also pointed out that Daring made his own choice regarding his wish. She had no responsibility for his actions, and he fulfilled his duty to his story: he saved the wolf and the girl. And now they had to figure out a way to save him. At that Madame Yaga chimed in.

"Raven here has had an excellent idea in that regards. As you know I had been working on a solution for the similar situation involving Hunter, but that situation resolved with true loves kiss. I will again start working on a spell to break the curse on him, but this isn't caused by magic waters, this enchantment is deeper. It might be more expedient to try both."

"So all we have to do is find his true love?" Cerise asked hopefully. "That shouldn't be too hard, we just ask each princess and narrow it down from there. I mean, it's gotta be someone who goes to school here right?"

And so it was that Raven organized a glorified kissing booth for her boyfriend’s brother. Cerise had helped set everything up, but couldn't do much more. She felt guilty over what happened, even with her reasoning with the headmaster, and every time she tried to spread the word, questions came pouring in and reignited her self-doubt. Raven understood and told her to go take an afternoon for herself.

Thankfully she had help this time around. His siblings were there for him (apparently Charmings were very 'womb to the tomb'), and with Darling came Apple. Raven was relieved to see her friend again, knowing from experience that they face problems better as a team. Apple was upset, understandably so, that her friends kept their problems from her, but understood why and was just glad to be able to help now. She approached it as a challenge and learning experience for her future rule.

Raven was grateful to have help now. Darling helped spread the word, Dexter helped keep things orderly and streamlined, and Apple was responsible for rounding up the 'most likely' options. Ashlynn was out, and Briar was in the middle of her own story, so was unlikely, but still gave him a lack-luster peck on the cheek, that did nothing.

And Daring,… Daring was no help at all. He sulked and pouted as nearly every girl in Book End lined up to plant a kiss on him. He felt uncomfortable with anything too explicit, so Baba Yaga confirmed that a peck on the cheek would do. Unfortunately, most of the maidens liked the idea of being 'Daring Charming’s True Love' but when presented with his current, monstrous form, they turned tail and ran.

He was currently scrubbing off Blondie’s lipstick, her taking multiple tries in order to get the kiss 'just right', when Raven placed her hand on his shoulder.

"We're stopping for today, the suns down and curfews coming up. Let's get some dinner yeah?" He wordlessly stood up and followed his friends to the dining hall. Thankfully he was so inside his own head he didn't notice the wide berth all the students seemed to give him. He did notice however Cerise, sitting at a table and chewing uncharacteristically slowly. Raven held the group back, knowing they haven't seen each other since Cerise attacked him and ran off. She had a feeling they needed a moment alone.

~~

Daring stepped beside Cerise and loomed over her, clearing his throat to make it sound more like his old voice. He asked her to talk and she wordlessly led him to a quiet hallway, ignoring the states they got, and most hurtfully, avoiding his gaze.

"...you know I've never seen you without your hood before."

"Yeah... My ears had always prevented that..." She gave a self-conscious tug to her earlobe, likely still unused to the feel of it.

"How're you feeling?"

"That doesn't matter, how are you doing?" She said quickly, eyes firmly planted on the floor.

"What do you mean ‘it doesn't matter’? Of course it matters." She just got over a curse that nearly turned her into a feral wolf, how could she think it didn't matter?

"I'm fine Daring, thanks to you." Her short, clipped tone was starting to irritate him.

"Then why won't you look at me?" Why was she being so cold?

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do, you're pulling up your hood right now! ...You can't look at me either can you?" He didn’t want to believe it, and he mostly didn't. There had to be another reason, Cerise wasn't so superficial to be put off by his current form.

"Look Daring, I get that you're upset that you're not the most handsome and beloved figure in the school now, but you got yourself in this mess- I never wanted this to happen." Is that what she thought was upsetting him? He didn't care what he looked like, he cared that people were treating him pitifully and not looking him in the eye.

"Well it did, and the least you can do is help me like I helped you."

"I never asked you to save me! In fact, you had no right taking my curse from me. It was my problem that I had to deal with but you had to swoop and try and save me because that's what you always do!"

"I didn't do this for the attention of saving the damsel; you should know me better than that. I did this because I care about you Cerise, you're one of the best people I know. And I'm upset because since I've woken up you've been avoiding me. I can't go through this alone."

"And you're not. You got your siblings and Apple and Raven. I'm the one who got you into this. You don't need me." Their argument escalated until Cerise turned and dashed away, and Daring slammed his fist into the nearby wall, leaving a frightening indent where his meaty fist fell. He was about to go after her, to explain and make her see, when someone held him back.

"I'll go." Raven said softly, leaving him with his brother. "You're right that somethings upsetting her, I'll find out what it is." Daring wanted to thank her, she was doing so much to help him already, but the stress of the day had gotten to him and he couldn't do much more than nod and be led away by Dexter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gee, I wonder where this is going to go */sarcasm*


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting to now wrap things up, so enjoy this chapter of pure marshmallow fluff.

Raven nearly broke down the door when she heard Cerise crying inside her room. She was curled up, hiding among her hood and the ruins of her bed that still hadn't been cleaned up. All of Ravens indignation deflated at the sight of her friend. She looked scared, and small, and completely unlike who Raven knew her to be.

"Tell me what's wrong?" She asked, trying to come up with the best method of comforting her friend. Her mother had never been one for affection (go figure), but whenever she had a nightmare her dad would always brush her hair until she fell back asleep, she pulled away the hood and began to do the same. When Cerise gave no answer, choosing instead to curl in tighter on herself.

"You've had a lot happen to you lately. We all have. But you had been keeping your parents secret for so long. I bet that was really isolating."

"...You were the first person I actually told." She mumbled sulkily.

"Yes, and then you told Daring. Granted he realized you were the wolf in the forest, but you still didn't have to. You could have said it was strange magic messing with your story." When Cerise said nothing she continued.

"We really could have used your help today. You don't have to talk to anyone, but could you at least try and come tomorrow?"

"I can't do it." Cerise whispered, finally opening up. "I don't think I'm strong enough."

"Cerise, you're one of the strongest people we know and you'd do anything for your friends. That's what Daring and I are trying to say, in fact when Headmaster Grimm asked him why he wished to take your place, Daring said that it's what you would've done."

"I tried!" Cerise said, sitting up finally. "I went to Baba Yaga, I went to the well, I even asked Farrah. But no matter how hard I tried and wished, I couldn't take my curse back. You're wrong, you both are. I'm not strong. If I was I could've dealt with my curse on my own, or not lash out at Daring when he doesn't deserve it. If I was able to do anything for my friends, I'd be able to sit there and be happy for him and watch as Daring found his true love and it's not me!" And there it was. Raven watched the terror washed over Cerise’s face as she figured out she was in love with Daring. "Oh no."

"Cerise, this is great! Why don't we go down, talk to Daring and see if we can't break the spell!" Cerise began frantically shaking her head. She was so wrapped up in her denial she didn't see Daring shuffling in sheepishly, obviously trying to apologize. Raven caught his eye and held up her finger to her lips, not wanting him to interrupt what could probably be the best shot he had at a cure.

"It can't be me. I mean I'm the one who got him into this mess in the first place, there's probably an unwritten rule about that. Plus he’s Daring! It's only natural that I'd be in love with him after spending, like, any time with him, but again- he's Daring! He's already got a perfect princess out there waiting for him. I couldn't get in the way of that even if I wanted to. I mean, this is me were talking about; I was feral not even a week ago and he's so selfless and kind and yeah he's a little full of himself but he's not arrogant! How does that even happen? I can't Raven, I can't risk letting my heart get broken by even thinking about the possibility that I could be in love with Daring." When she finally looked up she froze in her place, looking more like caught prey than any carnivore, realizing that she said her entire rant to the person she was trying to keep it from.

Raven wordlessly backed out of the room, leaving them alone once again.

"...Daring I'm so sorry. I said some things I didn't mean. I know you didn't save me for any glory, and I know you're not upset because people won't think you're good looking or whatever." Daring stepped forward and gently grasped her hands in his large scaly talons.

"Cerise I'm not upset about any of this. Even if I'm this way forever after I'd do it again without hesitation. I don't care what people think, I mean sure I don't exactly care for all the pity, but they can stare as long as they want as far as I'm concerned. I'm just... So relieved you're back." Cerise smiled tiredly wrapped her arms around what she could in a grateful hug.

"...So you really don't care how I look?" She let out a single chuckle, and smiled up at him.

"I never cared how you looked, ever. I was just avoiding you because it was my fault and I couldn't fix it." His long, impossibly strong arms wrapped around her tightly, gently, and swept her into the air.

"Who said it needed fixing?" Looking down at him, even through the horns and fur and underbite, that was undoubtedly a Daring Charming (tm) smile. She grabbed his floppy ears for leverage and met him in a kiss.

Cerise had been winded before, it wasn't often due to her speed, but at least once a month she tried to run as fast and as far as she could until her lungs felt like they were about to disintegrate and her legs wouldn't support her for hours. This kiss did all that and more. Very simple, no tongue nor teeth involved, and very soft, but it was undoubtedly a 'true loves kiss'. Cerise thought the feeling of being swept up in a gust a wind, and the weightless feeling we're just attributed to Darings skill as a kisser, but she pulled away to breathe she noted that he was glowing and floating. For a moment she was afraid that the brilliant particles rising off him meant he would disappear, but they merely revealed his normal, Daring self. Blond hair, chiseled features and dumb smile.

There was a loud whoop in the air as Raven, Apple, and his siblings came in. Cerise blushed and ducked her head. Daring, charming as ever, held her a little tighter to him as he settled down the room.

"Ok ok, I know we're all excited here, but it's been a very long few weeks. I say we get as much sleep as we can, and we'll celebrate later." Everyone heartily agreed as they walked out, Raven mentioning something about being excused from a quiz tomorrow, and Daring lingered behind.

To her surprise, Daring actually looked nervous; a lovely blush that Cerise noted, with some piqued interest, that crept all way down his abdomen that she could see(and having been a beast only moments before his clothes were in tatters, but not wholly indecent). He was likely feeling as overwhelmed and giddy and speechless as she was.

"So..." She started slowly. "I don't think we have to worry about our stories anymore." He smiled and pulled her into his arms once more.

"The only thing I'm worried about now is how your dad is going to huff and puff when he finds out."

"He hasn't ever got to publically be a dad. I say let him blow a house down, won't stop me being your true love. I'm personally more worried about all the maidens in Book End turning to torches and pitchforks against me."

"If that happens I'd be more afraid of what you'd do to them. ...this is ok right?"

"Of course! I mean, I've never really been in a relationship before, so... Just take things slow? Let me know how I'm doing?" Daring placed a kiss to her forehead and pulled away.

"Don't worry about being anyone but yourself. Now I'm going to get some clothes more befitting for me. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes! I mean, we could do something if you want." She tried hard not to let it show how giddy and flustered with everything she was, but she supposed he was too. Daring nodded in agreement and left with a kiss to her hand. Cerise allowed herself a moment to squeal, before looking down at the ruins of her stuff and wondered how she was going to clean up the mess.

She grabbed whatever she needed for tomorrow from what she could salvage and made her way to the senior’s floor. Her parentage was finally out, she no longer had to hide anything about her family anymore, so she decided to take advantage of this new development and crash with her sister. Ramona, always cool and knowing, met her at the door.

"Now that you're showing them, you should get your ears pierced." Cerise only shrugged and burrowed into her sisters blankets, making a small nest. Ramona smacked her with a pillow and she summarily scooted over.

"So now we both have our own Royal." Cerise supposed she had her recent developments all over her scent. From what little she was able to hang out with her sister, she always made sure she told her every detail of her life, and thus already knew about her sister’s relationship with Rosabella Beauty.

When Ramona had signed the storybook of legends for her legacy day, she had been shocked to find that her little red riding hood was the beauty to her beast. Not wanting to make too many waves, they kept things under wraps, but she supposed with all the new developments that nobody would mind too much, especially considering that their stories actually coincided nicely.

"Any tips to keep dad behaved?"

"Are you kidding? He's all hot air, it's gran and her axe you need to be worried about." Cerise snorted and tossed a pillow at her. Things settled and Cerise was about to drift off when she heard her sister whisper 'I'm so happy for you sis', and Cerise fell asleep with a smile.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter guys. Let me know what you thought of this!

Briar sat in the lunchroom, slowly eating at the fries in front of her. Quietly observing all her friends she wanted to be happy. New stories had sprung up around her like a field of flowers and with it new couples. True loves kiss and all that. She briefly wondered if that would fix whatever was wrong with her, but she did have the energy to do much more than ponder.

A few days ago Faybelle had flown up to her in a hurry, babbling about how she thought that the curse she put on her hadn't done anything but then she sneaked a peak at the storybook of legends and can you guess what she saw? Briars story was now the story of 'the Princess who never smiled'. Wasn't that great? It meant that whatever was going on with Briar acting weird could be fixed and more importantly, Faybelle’s curse worked!

Upon her lack of reaction Faybelle continued on that she shouldn't worry. She was going to fix this, because she might be a villain but she was also her friend. And then she had flitted away, shouting something about 'finding the perfect true love' for the situation. That had been last Thursday.

Her friends had also expressed their concern, which Briar appreciated but couldn't really show. Hopper said he was going to find a way to make her smile if it was the last thing he did. Given his past attempts, Saturday he had somehow gotten himself glued to the ceiling, she really doubted he could. Feeling not up to dealing with whatever he had planned today(and judging by the cloud of pink and orange wobbling its way through the crowd, it couldn't have been good), she skipped the rest of her day to go lay down in her room.

It was nightfall when someone finally came to check on her. Apple, Holly, Faybelle, Hopper and Daring(now back to normal), crowded around her door.

"Briar, would you like to join us for dinner?" Apple asked softly, sitting lightly on her bed. Briar considered it, siting and mechanically eating her food while her friends chatted happily with each other and asked her if she was ok in that cloying tone of voice.

"What's the point?" She asked, turning in her side away from her friends. Apple placed Briar’s phone by her head and made her promise to call her 'if anything changed'. It wouldn't. They sadly filed their way out, Faybelle lingering, seeming to want to say something, but not being able to.

Only Hopper stayed behind, free of any of the goofy costumes and jokes he'd been sporting the past week. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and looked so sad. If Briar could cry, she would have. She never wanted to hurt her friends, she never wanted this curse in the first place.

"I know whenever I try to talk to you I end up tripping over my words or turning into a frog, but I care about you so much Briar. I don't just mean thinking you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, I mean you're actually a good friend, and you're so smart and you're not afraid of anything. All of our friends wish they were like you a little bit. I know I do, but I can't even come close." He scooted a little closer so he could look her more fully in the eye.

"I can never be like you because I'm afraid, especially these past few days. I'm afraid that I'll never get to see your smile again, I'm afraid that you'll keep drifting away from all of your friends, and mostly I'm afraid that you'll never be happy again." He pulled her into a hug and Briar surprised herself by returning it.

'He cares about me so much.' She thought, heart wrenching and burning. 'All my friends do, and I'm worrying them so much.' At the thought of what her friends must be going through, her throat clenched tightly and her eyes blurred and watered.

She clutched at Hopper’s jacket tightly and buried further into his shoulder, sobs coming out of her like a hurricane. It was terrible and ugly, she was sure she got snot all over the material, but it felt so good. It was terrible and overwhelming, but she could feel it. She held onto that feeling and sobbed harder, happily giving into her misery.

She didn't know how long she cried, it was certainly long enough for the moon to set, with the promise of sunrise not too far away. When she was finally down to exhausted sniffles, Hopper pulled back, the concern on his face winning out over tiredness. He asked if she were ok. She could have laughed, and she did.

"Of course I'm ok! I can feel again! Oh Hopper I never thought I'd be so happy to be so sad!" She whooped and cheered, jumping up from the bed and leaping around the room in a frenzied joy.

"Thank you thank you thank you thankyouthankyouTHANK YOU!" She shouted, squishing his cheeks between her hands. She punctuated her gratitude with a loud peck on his mouth, a short almost comical kiss. Everything seemed so funny now.

"C'mon we gotta go tell the others! I missed too much time with them already!" She shouted, dragging him by the hand. She half power walked, half skipped down the halls, while Hopper stumbled to keep up.

"...So does this mean we're dating now?" He asked in his usual way, nervous and voice cracking. She laughed genuine and good-naturedly, squeezing his hand a little tighter.

"Haha no, BUT-" she added with a smile, seeing his face fall. "I will let you take me to dinner and we can see where it goes." He wordlessly nodded, blush nearly covering his freckles, and Briar was convinced she couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I dont know if anyone else relates to this, but a lot of times for me, my depression will just make me feel so numb, so even when it transitions into overwhelming sadness, I see it as an improvement because its better than nothing. So I tried to capture that in this chapter.


	20. Epilogue

Raven stepped through the empty halls of Ever After High, not having been there in five years she forgot that the students must have been on holiday. She came upon the Headmasters office, still knowing where it was after all this time(and getting directions from Dexter 'just in case' as he was now interning as the Headmasters secretary).

She knocked softly and was bade to come in. Sitting before her was Milton Grimm, looking much the same except his hair a little grayer and thinner, with the Storybook of Legends laid open before her.

She was the last one to get her story, but considering she's the reason for 'the Time of the Great Change' she considered it fair.

"It's time Miss Queen, or should I say Mrs Charming now?" He said warmly. She laughed and waved him off, sitting in the chair in front of the desk.

"Not for another year. Dex and I are taking our time and enjoying being engaged. Plus as Briars first clients she wants to make sure everything is 'perfect'."

"Miss Queen, I apologized to you once before, for pushing you into actions you felt you needed to do. And now I'd like to thank you." Well Raven certainly hadn't been expecting that and couldn't help but blush a little at the praise she was receiving.

"Your destiny WAS to be a villain but you took that and created a new world where people's stories are based on who they are, not the other way around. To say nothing of your work in the field of magic." He was referring to her Master’s thesis in which she created a potion to create a baby with the need of pregnancy, no Barley Corn or wishes needed. She was inspired by her best friend Apple, who wanted to eventually start a family with her consort, true love, captain of the guard, Darling.

She smiled and accepted his gratitude, knowing it was time to sign her destiny. A key appeared in her hand and she was only too glad to use it to unlock the book. Before flipping to her own page, she perused through the stories made fresh these past years.

Blondie had gone through the uncommon tale of 'Eros and Psyche' after decided that the perfect partner for her was, C.A. Cupid, the goddess of love herself. As soon as she declared her intentions to 'court' her, Cupid's dad immediately set forth three trials she had to pass, which she did perfectly. Blondie was now lead reporter for the Book End news station. Cupid, taking a page from Blondie’s blogging, digitized her own godly duties and now had the most widely used dating website with the highest success rate.

Faybelle, having felt bad for causing Briar’s curse, decided to be the villain for everyone that she could, being as benignly malicious as she could to make sure her friends were safe. She understood that just as every story had its own trial and hardship, each hero must have a villain. She now helped Baba Yaga develop her classes and was set to take her place teaching 'General Villainy' and 'Curses and Hex making' when she retired.

Duchess was the most surprising, her story of 'the Crane' being a tale of sacrifice for love.

Raven remembered when Humphrey took his fall. He and Duchess had been secretly dating at the time but she was visibly heartbroken. She pleaded with Raven for a cure, to heal him and wake him up, except the only cure she could come up with was made from the feathers of a black swan. She warned her that giving them up meant something deeper than never being able to turn into a swan again, she'd lose something deeper and more essential that she never knew she'd had. Something undefinable.

Duchess gave them up without a second thought, finally caring about something other than her happy ending. Or maybe he was her happy ending, who knows. They were happily enjoying their 'newlywed' phase as Humphrey's insurance company he started skyrocketed in the beanstock market, while Duchess continued being the prima ballerina for the world renowned Camelot ballet.

After her story unfolded, her dancing changed. Nothing perceivable like a loss in grace or technique, but it did seem more raw. Instead of giving the audience the feeling of being transported to another story, it reminded them of the most raw, human emotions that connected them to the characters in the show.

It was rumored she would have to go on a mysterious 'hiatus', and judging by the 'baby fever' started by Ashlynn, who herself was five months pregnant, Raven could only hope it was true.

Feeling happy for her friends she smiled and flipped to her own page, now filled with a story of a witch, who everyone thought was a villain, who used her magic to change the land. People were no longer seen by who their parents were or what their story said. They were instead celebrated for who they were, and the actions they took for their own stories.

She worked hard on this, granting wishes and creating happily ever afters, until she was so worn down and out of magic that she became ill. At that point all her friends gathered around her and made one last wish: for the witch to get a happy ending. The young sorceress woke then, healthy and happy, and truly lived the rest of her days happily with her friends.

It was a little more embellished for story purposes(Raven remembered getting a bad cold instead of 'illness befalling' her, but it was a good story. One she could have only dreamed of. Wiping single tear away she grabbed hold of the quill that appeared before her.

"I, Raven queen, claim my legacy. The story of 'the good witch' holds true and I promise to uphold its lessons and values for the rest of my ever after." She proclaimed loudly and clearly, signing her name with an enthusiasm she wouldn't have thought possible years prior.

Headmaster Grimm stood before her then, urging her to her feet. He shook her hand firmly, a warm gesture filled with respect. Raven, feeling overwhelmingly heart-warmed, hugged him briefly.

"I'll see you around yeah?"

"I hope so Miss Queen."

Raven felt so giddy she couldn't help but run out the doors, which quickly tired her out so she settled on occasionally skipping to her apartment in Book End. It was a cozy one-bedroom, perfect for her and Dexter, right above the enchantment shop she worked at, which was now a popular destination for those seeking spells for any fertility issues.

She burst through the door in a fit of excitement and found her living room filled with her friends awkwardly attempting to set up a small party.

"Babe!" Dexter squeaked out, blushing furiously. "I didn't think you'd be home for another hour!" Maddie, breaking the mood threw her arms around her friend and yelled 'surprise'. Someone (either Sparrow or Ramona judging from their location in the corner) slowly exhaled a party kazoo, further adding to the hilarity of the situation. 

Raven bent over with the powerful laughter that engulfed her. She was just too happy. Someone clapped an arm around her as some music began playing, and she was led to the center of the party. Among the people she cared for most, among her happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA SECRET EPILOGUE!!! I really wanted to end with Raven getting the nicest, happiest end of forever.
> 
> AND!!! If I get enough comments on this, I may or may not have a sequel series planned.


End file.
